Level feelings
Level Feelings Each of the various levels within Spelunky can be affected by various modifiers, these are referred to as 'Level Feelings' and are a common feature of roguelikes. The Mines I can't see a thing! - The level is engulfed by darkness and you are provided a single torch with which to light your way. Various traps, shotguns, lanterns and Scarabs can aid you on your way through the level. Beware that the torch can be extinguished should it come into contact with water and can only be relit at another source of light. My skin is crawling... - The level will have an abnormally large number of spiders and both decorative and normal cobwebs. You will also encounter up to four giant spiders in a small area during this event. I hear snakes... I hate snakes! - Spawns a snake pit on the level. This is a large pit area with no exit aside from the top entrance. The pit will always contain a number of snakes, two rubies and a mattock below the rubies. The Jungle I can't see a thing! - As above. The dead are restless - The level will be engulfed in fog and contain a number of special features. The Golden Idol will be replaced with a Crystal Skull which will summon a Ghost upon collection (two ghosts are possible with this.) There will be graves littered around the level including one labelled 'Ash' which will have a guaranteed shotgun underneath it. This event will also allow access to the Haunted Castle optional level through a royal grave. A wolf howls in the distance... - This modifier simply denotes being on the Haunted Castle stage. I hear rushing water! - The lowest part of the level will be full of water and contain a lot of Piranha and Old Bitey. Ice Caves It feels like the fourth of July! - There is a mothership on the level, as well as a large number of UFOs. I sense a psychic presence here... - There is a large spaceship sticking out of the wall, containing an Alien Lord protected by a force field as well as various other enemies. It smells like wet fur in here! - The level is designed more like a standard maze instead of small platforms over a bottomless pit. Also, the Yeti King will spawn somewhere in the level. Temple I can't see a thing! '''- As above. '''I hear prayers to Kali! - There will be an enormous pit, similar to the snake pit from the Mines, but instead of snakes, it's full of lava. There are two ways to get in. One way is more dangerous, requiring you to trigger the trapdoor by picking up the golden idol. The other way is to simply bomb in. There is also a damsel next to the idol; however, the damsel won't trigger the trap, only the golden idol will. Hell A horrible feeling of nausea comes over you!- Vlad's tower will be generated into hell on the first level; it contains many chains, spikes and vampires. On the top floor there will be Vlad, who fights like a normal vampire, but drops Vlad's Cape. Near him there will be a block with Vlad's Amulet in it, which makes you immume to lava and magma men.